Rio de Janeiro, Brazil
Top :Share link: Rio .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] Social media, Facebook Return to top. Facebook: *Marcha da Maconha Rio. *Cultura Verde. Local links Return to top. *Brazil. Cannabis-related links. *Cabeça Feita. *marchadamaconha.org - forums. Google site search for Rio de Janeiro. *Movimento Nacional Pela Legalizacao Das Drogas. *psicotropicus.org *Cultura Cannabica *Cultura Verde. Youtube: *Youtube link. "Brazilian Judge Says Legalize All Drugs Worldwide." Video posted April 02, 2010 - "Retired Brazilian judge Maria Lucia Karam talks about the need to end drug cartel violence by legalizing and regulating all currently illegal drugs. Judge Karam is a member of Law Enforcement Against Prohibition (LEAP), which any citizen can join for free at CopsSayLegalizeDrugs.com" City info Return to top. *Google Maps: Rio de Janeiro. *Google images. *Wikipedia: Rio de Janeiro. *Wikitravel: Rio de Janeiro. *Wikivoyage: *WeBeHigh.org - Global Marijuana March Return to top. GMM (years signed up). 2013 Return to top. GMM, May 11: Facebook: *Marcha da Maconha 2013 - Rio de Janeiro. 2012 Return to top. GMM, May 5: *Facebook: **Marcha da Maconha Rio de Janeiro. **Marcha da Maconha 2012 - Rio de Janeiro - RJ. **Photos: Marcha da Maconha 2012 Rio de Janeiro. *Forum: Marcha Da Maconha 2012 - Rio De Janeiro - Growroom. *Marcha da Maconha reúne 10 mil no Rio de Janeiro - Portal Vermelho. *Photos and article: Vírus Planetário – Marcha da Maconha de 5 de maio : marco na luta por direitos civis e sociais. *Photos, article, video: Marcha da maconha Rio de Janeiro 2012. 2011 Return to top. GMM: *Facebook: Marcha da Maconha 2011. *Facebook: Long crowd photo. [[Rio de Janeiro, Brazil|'Rio de Janeiro', Brazil]]. May 7, 2011. "Pictures of the march with the bands 'Plant in the Mind' and 'Vegetable Orchestra'. At the end of the video images of police violence!!! 5000 people in Rio! and have over 19 cities marching for legalization in the country in 2011! The whole world is marching to end marijuana prohibition!" -- (See quote source). Youtube link. 2009 Return to top. Rio de Janeiro: William riodejaneiro(at)marchadamaconha.org http://www.marchadamaconha.org or http://www.psicotropicus.org Psicotropicus, Rua Presidente Vargas 590, sala 515, 20.071-000, Rio de Janeiro, Brasil. 15:00 hs, Arpoador, Ipanema May 9 GMM May 9, 2009: *Media: "Cabinet Minister Joins March to Legalize Pot in Brazil." May 10, 2009. Latin American Herald Tribune. *Blog on court case: http://rogeliocasado.blogspot.com/2009/04/libero-geral.html *Videos: http://video.google.com/videosearch?q=marcha+maconha+rio+de+janeiro+2009 2008 Return to top. Rio de Janeiro: William contato(at)marchadamaconha.org http://www.marchadamaconha.org or Louz Paulo Guanabara 01155-212-516-1102 Cel: (55-21) 8114-5218 http://www.psicotropicus.org Psicotropicus, Rua Presidente Vargas 590, sala 515, 20.071-000, Rio de Janeiro, Brasil 14:00 hs, Arpoador, Ipanema 2008 Global Marijuana March in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Youtube link. 2007 Return to top. *Media preview. *Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0X8c-Dh141o *Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7izTWR4vlWk *cannabiscafe.net forum. 2. 2007 Global Marijuana March in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Youtube link. Elite Squad Return to top. 2007 movie about Rio that has sparked a discussion about drugs in Brazil: *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tropa_de_Elite *http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tropa_de_Elite_%28filme%29 Google search: *http://www.google.com/search?q=%22Elite+Squad%22 2006 Return to top. Link: http://legalizacaodasdrogas.sites.uol.com.br 2005 Return to top. *Link: http://legalizacaodasdrogas.sites.uol.com.br *Link: http://www.psicotropicus.org *Photos: http://gallery.marihemp.com/riodejaneiro2005mmm *Photos: http://www.midiaindependente.org/pt/blue//2005/05/316686.shtml 2004 Return to top. Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2IR0UaFor1g 2002 Return to top. GMM: *Coletivo Plantando Informação - 2012: A Vitória Se Dá Através Da Luta! More info, links, years Categories Return to top. Category:Rio de Janeiro, Brazil Category:Cities Category:Global Marijuana March Category:City pages with embedded videos